


Captain?

by Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Quidditch, hufflepuff jamie - Freeform, quidditch captains, slytherin sidney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff
Summary: Captain. The golden badge gleamed almost manically as Jamie twisted and turned it over in his hands.





	Captain?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, 
> 
> Big thanks to krynnyxcitedseattlehockey over on tumblr for this prompt! I do apologise if it's not the best I've written - I've never written Sid before and Jamie is someone who I rarely write.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this short 500 word piece :)
> 
> Prompt: Jamie Benn/Sidney Crosby at Hogwarts
> 
> Player houses referenced from the @nhlers-at-hogwarts tumblr

_Captain._ The golden badge gleamed almost manically as Jamie twisted and turned it over in his hands. He hadn’t let go of it since Professor Sprout had waltzed into the Hufflepuff Common Room and had flamboyantly announced to everyone in the room that Jamie would be taking over as quidditch captain.

 

 

Great. Wonderful. Incredible. Shy, quiet Jamie Benn now had to captain and control six of the most expressive and outgoing boys in the entire school. Don’t get him wrong, Jamie was excited and proud but it was a lot of pressure – especially since Hufflepuff had trailed behind for the past four years.

 

“Captain, huh?” a deep velvety voice rang out behind him. Startled, Jamie jumped up from his place in the bleachers and upon turning to the voice, promptly tripped over his feet and into the chest of – Sidney Crosby?

 

“Sid-uh-hey?” Jamie stuttered out. “What are you doing here?”

 

Sid let out a chuckle and guided Jamie back down onto the seat.

 

“Flower told me you were freaking out about the captaincy.”

 

“I’m not, I swear.”

 

Sid looked pointedly at him, his eyes sparkling and looking down fondly at the fifth year Hufflepuff.

 

“So that’s why your hands are sweating and you look like someone’s just told you that you got a T for every OWL you took?”

 

Jamie sighed and finally relented. “Okay, I guess I’m a little freaked out about it. I just – I love those boys but they’re a lot y’know? I mean, you’re friends with Flower so you know how he is and Brendan always gets into fights, Mitchy is well-Mitchy, Marchy pisses everyone off if Bergy’s not with him and Johnny, Johnny’s a good kid but I don’t know.”

 

“Listen Jamie, captaining a team is hard, it’s always going to be hard. You’re going to have to be the voice of reason, the authority – even when you don’t want to be. God knows I’ve had to put my boys in place more times than I can count but that’s how we pull ourselves together and win that house cup.”

 

Sid smiled at Jamie, big and wide, and Jamie could see all of his sparkling white teeth.

 

“Look, if it makes you feel any better, when they asked me to captain the Slytherin team I freaked the fuck out. At that time I still felt like I didn’t deserve to be in Slytherin, I felt out of place and like my status would prevent them from respecting me as their captain. But you, Jamie, you already have your team’s respect. They love you and respect you. And yeah, okay, you’re a different person to your last captain. Ovi was big and a brute but you, you’re a gentle giant, and you own that. You’re gonna go far this year Jamie.”

 

Suddenly, Jamie felt himself being pulled into Sid’s soft, warm arms and Sid smiled at him once more. It’s gonna be okay, Jamie thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it then please feel free to leave a kudos or comment, constructive critiscism is always welcome and much appreciated :) 
> 
> Follow on tumblr @hit-em-with-the-fourr for more content :)


End file.
